


Further Opportunities for Happiness

by Wrenalynn



Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo Prompts [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bounce a Coin Off Your Witcher Discord's Bingo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, family shenangians, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenalynn/pseuds/Wrenalynn
Summary: With Eskel and Jaskier's relationship sound and going full force, the two men wonder what their next adventure could entail...(Yeah, no I am terrible at summaries holy crap, but I promise it's cute)
Relationships: Background Lambert/Aiden, Background Regis/Geralt, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Further Opportunities for Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> For my bingo prompt "Proposal"
> 
> Fair Warning. This has been minimally edited, and throw together in just under an hour by a wine-fueled crazy person.
> 
> Be gentle. <3
> 
> Also this will not make ANY sense unless you read [A First-Rate Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590006) first.

~<3~

Eskel sat watching Jaskier laugh and interact with Lambert as he sat next to Geralt at their weekly family dinner. The other man was shining, vibrant, and taking nearly all of his attention. He sighed heavily. 

Geralt looked over at him and scoffed. “I told you to ask him already. You’d think by this point the two of you would have learned to listen to me.”

“Just because you had honestly good reason to attempt to smoosh us together, doesn’t mean we wouldn’t have come together on our own. I regret that you ever heard Jaskier tell that story. I’d have died an old happy man, knowing I had thwarted you to the last.”

Geralt scoffed and punched him weakly in the shoulder. “You say that, but you’re secretly grateful. Come on. Regis’ and I are getting married in a  _ Month. _ You two are perfect for each other and you’re still only dating?”

Eskel scowled at him. “He’s my partner. He’s more than just my boyfriend. Don’t sour it just because you’re pissy we don’t do as you tell us.”

“This whole family would be better off if they ever just listened to me in the first place.”

“Now you’re just flying entirely on ego, brother. I’m grateful, but don’t push it. I’ll propose  _ at your wedding _ , and see how you feel after that.”

Geralt scowled at him. “Do it, and see what happens. Jaskier won’t want you if you’re suddenly missing your manliest quality.”

Eskel flipped him off and stood up to join his other half. Fuck, Geralt. He’d do this on his own without any further interference. 

  
~

Jaskier clung to Aiden’s arm, acting weak and as if he would faint at any minute. “Aiden. My dear, sweet friend. The man I hope to call Brother at some point. Please, please… help me with this?”

Aiden shook him off and took a different seat entirely, across the table and out of reach. They were sitting at the local bakery, sharing a drink and stories, and Jaskier had suddenly lost his damned mind over Eskel and their potential future. “Jaskier… Don’t you drag me into this. I saw how you fought Geralt tooth and nail to even date in the first place. It’s  _ your _ proposal. You figure it out. You’re the dramatic, poetic one anyways.”

“That’s the point!” Jaskier whined at him, “Anything I attempt he will see coming from a mile away. He’ll recognize an unusually grand gesture. You have to help me figure out something more mundane… boring… The way you proposed to Lambert!”

Aiden punched him. “Rude!”

Jaskier winced and rubbed at his arm. “Okay, I concede that. I’m sorry. But you know what I mean. I don’t want to go overboard. He’s a farm boy, he doesn’t need theatrics.”

Aiden sighed deeply and rubbed at his temple. “Jaskier… Eskel loves you. It’s been nearly six years now. You could probably take him to that silly little shop you two met in, propose there, and the man will cry for a week after saying yes. I don’t know why you’re worrying so much about this.”

“Because! It’s… it’s Eskel. I’ve never loved someone so much as I love him, and I want it to be right and perfect because this is IT for me and I’m never getting a second chance at this.” Jaskier pouted and put his hands out to Aiden. He was desperate at this point. He didn’t want to overdo it and embarrass the poor man… and he didn’t want to half-ass it and make Eskel think he wasn’t as wildly serious about it as he was! He needed a good middle ground, and he needed help for it. 

“Okay! Okay.. fine.. I’ll help you, you absolute lunatic. Don’t tell Lambert about this though, okay? He’ll never keep his mouth shut and your whole plan will be ruined.”

Jaskier nodded enthusiastically. “Mouth, shut. Promise.”

And so the two shuffled closer and began talking in earnest. 

  
~

Lambert sat frowning next to Eskel at their latest family dinner. The wedding was two weeks out and everyone was a little on edge.

“Why are they suddenly so chummy?” He asked, staring out towards where Aiden and Jaskier were locked in an intense, and private, conversation. He’d been shooed away no less than three times. “Should we worry? I’m gonna worry. It's been going on like this for two weeks!”

Eskel just rolled his eyes. “You know Jaskier… And you know how he works up Aiden. It’s probably fine. Now… help me go over my own plan again. I promised Geralt I wouldn’t upstage his wedding… I said nothing about his rehearsal…”

Lambert grumbled but shifted closer anyways. “Okay, fine. I only agree to this because I am going to get the biggest goddamn kick out of Geralt’s face when you pull this shit off… Right after Geralt and Regis make their little stupid fluffy comments to each other, I’ll stand up and propose a toast… To ‘Geralt’s Greatest Success Story’, aka you two fuckers…”

Eskel grinned madly and scooted closer as Lambert lowered his voice to continue.

~

Geralt had just sat down, Regis was still making a slight bow, after thanking the family and friends who had joined them for their rehearsal dinner. Tomorrow… they would be married. He smiled softly to himself at the thought. That smile faded though as Lambert  _ and Aiden _ both stood up. 

Lambert frowned at Aiden, but cleared his throat and demanded the attention of the gathered crowd. “Good Evening, family members!” He began, awkwardly, “I would like to propose a toast on this glorious evening of celebrating love and family.”

Aiden narrowed his eyes at him. Jaskier was next to him and looked about to panic right out of his expensive clothes. 

He cleared his throat, one more time for good measure and continued.

“We all know Geralt and Regis were practically made for each other. And that Geralt here is an absolute font of wisdom and good decisions. He likes to take full credit for not only Aiden and I being happily married, but also Jaskier and Eskel here finally finding joy together. So… for that very important reason, I’d like to ask Eskel to also stand up and thank our darling, interfering, brother for all he’s done for our combined love lives. To Geralt's Greatest Success Story!”

Eskel blinked rapidly and stood up, swallowing heavily and nodding his head to Lambert in thanks. The other brother sat down with a smug grin on his face. Aiden was staring in absolute shock that that many words just came out of his Husband’s mouth at once. Jaskier’s face was white as a sheet, and one of his hands was fidgeting in his blazer pocket. 

“Thanks… Lambert, that was… Lovely. Anyways. Yes, Geralt here has certainly figured himself the Lord of all things Love when it comes to the romances of those around him. For that, I am both grateful and thankful to Regis for finally making him a semi-honest man.” His own hand went into his pocket as he spoke and he moved to stand in front of the main table instead. 

“As you all know, unfortunately, Geralt was the one who convinced Aiden to finally propose to Lambert. He was also the driving force towards Jaskier and I getting together.”

Geralt narrowed his gaze at Eskel, wondering what on earth was going on at  _ his own rehearsal dinner, damnit. _

“For that reason, since he is such a kind and sharing soul, I would like to take the opportunity presented by our family and loved ones all being present here tonight to say a few things to my own dearest love.”

Jaskier shot up from his seat, lips a thin and stressed line. 

“Jaskier, you’ve been a wild force of nature since you swept into my life dressed in an unforgettable green dress.”

Giggles erupted from the people gathered. Jaskier leaned heavily on the dinner table and sweated. He was actively watching his own plans go flying out the window and he was unsure if he cared. 

“You’ve brought more poetry, music, and joy to my quiet existence than I ever thought was possible for a sorry sod like myself. I’m grateful everyday to Geralt for never letting up in his persistence. The two of us meeting was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Jaskier almost looked a little green around the gills and he was standing up to move around the table towards Eskel. 

“I promised Geralt I would never take away from the importance and romance of his actual wedding. But he never said anything about his rehearsal dinner…”

At this, Geralt turned red and glared openly at Eskel. Jaskier rounded the table to close in on him.

“Jaskier, you’re amazing. Full of poetry and music and laughter, and I don’t know what you see in me, but I love you for it.” He stopped fidgeting his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a small black case. Jaskier stumbled his last few steps in front of Eskel and pulled a similar case, but dark blue, from his own pocket. 

Eskel dropped to one knee in front of Jaskier, and the other man followed him down on both, openly crying now.

“Jaskier… will you continue this wild and nonsensical journey with me?” He asked as he fumbled to open the small box. 

“Only if you agree to share the rest of these wild and silly moments with me as well, my love.” Jaskier said in a shaking voice, also opening the box he had held in his own pocket. 

Two rings shined at each other from across the small space. One a soft rose gold with a single orange topaz embedded in the band. The other a strong black with a similar sapphire. Both men were quietly leaking tears at this point. 

Jaskier was the first to speak. “I do want to marry you, darling Eskel.”

Eskel smiled back and reached out a hand to steady the other. “And I wish nothing more than to marry you, Jaskier.”

The two surged together in a kiss as the gathered crowd erupted into cheers. 

Geralt tried to keep his own frustrated pout as he gazed down at his family. Damn them for stealing this night… but he was also secretly relieved. He’d never let it go, of course… But he was happy for them all the same. He leaned over to Regis. “I told you they would pull a stunt like this.”

Regis nodded with a fond smile on his face, and wrapped his arm around him. “That you did, dearest. That you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still writing more things, it's just.... slow going. I love you all dearly.
> 
> Look for more as the Bingo Prompts continue!


End file.
